


Corona Chorus

by leglacie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leglacie/pseuds/leglacie
Summary: No pandemic is defeating us when we got stories to read!Inspired by Eldritcher's new works which kept me sane in the last few months
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Corona Chorus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eldritcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritcher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pandemic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860678) by [eldritcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritcher/pseuds/eldritcher). 



dear [pandemic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860678/chapters/70797012),

you are a [mighty hunter with man your prey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436256)  
but [our house has beams of cedar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548170)  
our[ occident is painted ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369476/chapters/69509712)  
our [hearts bear every fate ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635140)  
[beneath the sky is our bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412304)

this is the [first of our commandment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247205)s:  
we’ll go back to normal as [nostos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124002)  
then we’ll sing [madrigals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474140)  
then we’ll have a [festival of lights ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592924)

until then we’ve got our stories, [passim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660699)  
you’ll be gone one day   
we’ll live again in [the course of human things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617458)

let's give you the _truth_ , let's give you [Aletheia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901858):

we got our secret warrior,   
with clever pen and heart-tales  
so we say [this, then, was home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905429) and read  
to come out better than we were before.

**Author's Note:**

> Eldritcher's stories about love and family made my life better over the years. Their new fics during 2020/2021 basically saved my sanity. It's hell outside but I can curl up on my couch with a cup of coffee to read these gorgeous fics about damaged characters enduring and doing their best. 
> 
> [Sunset](https://the-song-of-sunset.dreamwidth.org)'s Maedhros and Galadriel, [Prometheus Triptych](https://eldritcher-hp-fics.dreamwidth.org)'s Tom Riddle, [Catullus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905429)'s Harry, [Soul's Dumbledore](https://eldritcher-hp-fics.dreamwidth.org) and even for some crazy reason James Bond in [Course of Human Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617458) all gave me *so* much hope in 2020.


End file.
